Painfully Worth It
by 80person27
Summary: Making a deal with one of the most dangerous students at his school, Yamamoto is subjugated to a lot of pain. (Crappy summary, I know. Sadistic (possibly psychotic) Tsuna.)


**And here is a one-shot for all of you! I have a whole list of other one-shots I want to do and I ended up starting with this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't won Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Painfully Worth It**

"He's such a freak."

"I heard he broke up with her so he could see her reaction."

"What a twisted person."

These are all the things Yamamoto Takeshi heard as he walked to his class. All the students were gossiping as usual, but instead of ignoring them as usual, he heard some interesting stuff. He walked in his class to see a few students sitting down. Among the students, the one that caught his attention was a small brunet reading a book that he knew had a pretty dark plot.

'That's him. Sawada is known for always being so cruel. The only people who can keep up with him are Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera. Those three also are hardcore when it comes to being cruel.' Yamamoto thought as he took his seat. 'Normally I wouldn't pay attention to the gossip, but since I saw it myself, I can't help but listen.'

"Yamamoto-kun." Looking up, Yamamoto saw two of his friends standing at his desk. Sasagawa Kyoko, the other school idol besides himself, and their shy friend, Chrome Dokuro. "How are you this morning."

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you two? Both your brother are something else." Yamamoto said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, but we still love them." The brunette said with a smile. "So did you hear? Today we're starting a project and we have to do it with a partner. I was planning on doing it with Hana, but she said she couldn't make it today."

"Oh, that's sucks. So I'm guessing you're going to do the project with Chrome then." The two girls nodded their heads. "So let's see who I can pair up with."

"I'm sure anyone would be happy to be your partner. I heard that Himegami was planning on asking you to be her partner." Kyoko said while the male gave a pondering look.

"Maybe. She's very smart and nice. I guess I'd be fine with being her partner." Yamamoto said as the bell rang. That's when he noticed at more students had come into the class, but there were spots missing. The teacher walked in and got to his desk.

"Alright everyone, settle down! I know you have all probably heard by now that we are going to be doing a project with partners! I would like for you to get with the person you want to be pair with then I'll explain more." Everyone quickly got up and sat with their friends. "Oh yeah, your partner has to be of the same gender." Multiple people groaned and ended up having to switch seats.

'Well there goes my chance to partner up with Himegami.' Yamamoto thought as he looked around for someone. He saw that Sawada was still in his seat and in the exact same position as when he walked in. 'Gokudera isn't here today. I guess I could partner up with someone else, but...' Taking a small breath, Yamamoto walked towards the brunet, shocking everyone who saw. "Hey there! You dint have a partner, so I figured you wouldn't mind being my partner for this?" He felt a shiver run down his spine when the smaller boy looked up at him with a cold, intense look.

"Fine." Finally registering the answer in his head, Yamamoto got a smile in his face and took the seat in front of the other. He could hear the others whispering, but paid no mind to them and started to think to himself.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Tsuna? Sawada sounds too formal and your name is kinda long." The brunet gave a small shrug and Yamamoto took that as a yes.

"Okay, okay! Since we clearly don't have everyone here today, we need to come up with something. We are missing Kurokawa, Gokudera and Fukiyose. Is there anyone without a partner here?" He looked around and saw a single girl and boy standing without a clue on what to do. "Okay. Himegami, do you mind being in a group of three with Kurokawa and Fukiyose?"

"Not at all sir." The girl said in a sort of bored tone.

"Good. Mikado, are you fine with being a pair with Gokudera?" Some of the girl giggled at this, but the teacher didn't pay them any mind.

"Um...Sure...I guess." The boy said, knowing how the silver haired teen could be.

"Right. Now let's discuss what you have to do for this project."

* * *

"That's all for today. Remember not to slack off."

'If I remember right, Sasagawa and Chrome said they were going to go shopping after school.' Yamamoto thought as he got his back and left his class. 'And I don't have practice today. I guess I'll just go home and read some manga.'

"Okay! Okay! We're sorry! Please stop!" Hearing the yell, Yamamoto rushed over to the side of the building to help out whoever it was that was yelling. He was shocked at what he saw.

"But you idiots are providing me with a little amusement. Why should I stop?" Tsuna was crouched down wiggling a knife in some guy's gut while an amused grin was on his face. Three other guys were laying around with multiple cuts and bruises littering their bodies. Not only that, some of their skin looked like it was cut off and either hanging from their bodies or off to the side. Yamamoto looked like he wanted to vomit at that moment. The guy with a knife in his stomach let out a scream as the brunet pushed the blade deeper into the male's stomach.

"Oi, stop that!" Yamamoto ran towards the two and pulled Tsuna away. "What the heck are you doing?" Yamamoto asked while he got a small glare from the other. Getting out his phone, the baseball star quickly called for an ambulance and looked to see the brunet retreating his knife before leaving. "Oi! Don't just leave!"

"Why? Those four couldn't provide me with any more entertainment. I have no reason to stay there." Tsuna said as Yamamoto caught up with him. Just as the taller one caught up, Tsuna grabbed his vest and started to wipe away the blood from his knife.

"Hey, don't wipe that on my clothes! People will think I killed someone!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he quickly took the piece of clothing off. "Why did you do that? Breaking up with someone to see their reaction is different from torturing someone like that, you know."

"What does it matter? They tried to attack me first. Not that they were anywhere near Hibari or Mukuro's leave." The brunet said, mumbling the last part.

"That doesn't mean you can do that kind of thing to them. Torturing someone like that and stabbing them isn't something you should do, even if you're being attacked." Hearing this, Tsuna stopped in his tracks and didn't move an inch. "Um...Hey..." Before he could say any more, Yamamoto went wide eyed when he felt the tip of the knife on his neck. He started to sweat bullets when he saw that Sawada was giving him a dark look with a creepy grin.

"Then why don't I cut you up in their stead? I've always wanted to slice and stab that great skin of yours. Never having any blemishes and always looking so smooth. What I wouldn't give to see it covered in red." Tsuna said as he moved the knife around the other's neck. For his part, Yamamoto couldn't tell if he should be flattered or frightened. "If you allow me to cut you up then I promise I won't hurt them."

"Really? How can I trust you?" Yamamoto said as he watched the blade closely.

"You have my word. And I don't go back on my word. You can even ask Hibari." The brunet said, grin widening a little as he pushed the blade a little. Yamamoto looked scared, but steeled his resolve and grabbed the knife by the blade, shocking the brunet.

"Fine. Any time you want to hurt someone, just come to me and I'll let you cut me up." Yamamoto said with a determined tone as he held the knife in his hand, making blood drip from it and run down the blade. The blood ended up on Tsuna's hand, making him let go of the blade. The smaller one let out a chuckle that quickly turned into full blown laughter. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off of it.

"Very well. I'll take this as your promise. And if you chicken out, then I'll cut you up and make you watch as I slash at others." Tsuna said as he started to leave.

'He really is a dangerous person. What have I just gotten myself into?' Yamamoto thought as he took the blade with his other hand and looked at his wound. 'I should probably bandage this.'

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun, what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hahaha! I'm alright. I accidentally cut myself when I was helping my oyaji." Yamamoto said, taking a small glance past the crowd to see Tsuna reading with a sober haired boy talking to him. 'If it'll keep him from hurting others, I'll take the pain.'

"You should be more carful. What if you aren't able to play baseball anymore?" One guy asked. Yamamoto turned his attention to the boy and didn't see the small look Tsuna gave him. That's when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone went to their seats while the teacher got his stuff ready.

"Please get with your partner so we can start class." The teacher said. The students got up and went to their chosen partners. Yamamoto was a little hesitant to go, but did so anyways and sat in front of the reading brunet. "Now take about fifteen mintutes to discuss what you and your partner are going to do for the project while I finish up some work." (A/N: That's exactly how my 5th period teacher is. More or less.)

"So...Tsuna...what do you think we should do for our project...?" Yamamoto asked, not sure what to say.

"Look. I won't hurt you in public and I won't leave any marks on a place where it is visible. Yesterday was your fault for grabbing my knife with your hand. I also won't do anything that make for an obvious injury. It's up to you whether you show signs of pain or not." Tsuna said, not looking away from his book. "As for the project...I don't care what we do. I'm fine with anything as long as we get it done."

'I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else from this guy. After what I saw yesterday though, this seems like a totally different person.' Yamamoto said, giving the other an unsure look.

"If I had that kind of face here, I'd get more looks than I already do, so I chose not to make those kinds of faces where most can see." Yamamoto jumped a little when he heard Tsuna answer to what he was thinking. "On another note. You do know that they don't actually care much for you, right?" This got a confused look from the taller one. "I'm referring to the group that was surrounding you. The ones who really do care about you weren't among the group since the fakers crowded around you. The people just now who we're asking what happened to you were either trying to figure out if your 'perfect' skin would still be fine or if you could still play baseball."

"What are you talking about? They were just asking if I was alright." Yamamoto said, a little unnerved that Tsuna was still reading his book and speaking in a clam tone.

"You know that's not true. You are this school's baseball ace, so of course they would want you to be fine so you can win for them. As for the others...If I had to guess, they care only for appearance and if you had an sort of blemish they disliked, they wouldn't talk to you the way they do now." The brunet took a small glance up and saw Yamamoto looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes. "I know it must hurt to find this out, but it's the-"

"I already know." This got a questioning look from Tsuna. Yamamoto looked up with a pained smile. "I already know that they are that type of people. I already know that my real friends were pushed away from me. Kyoko was probably surrounded by some other guys and Chrome was stuck by herself. I know all of this and so do they." The smaller boy looked a little shocked at this. Yamamoto let out a small chuckle and visible brightened up. "I thought you would enjoy a pained look from me. Does this mean you care?" Tsuna turned his head and clicked his tongue.

"Like hell I do. I only enjoy it when I'm the one who's inflicting pain. The fact that the pain is coming from others pisses me off." Yamamoto's smiling face fell when he saw the brunet actually looking mad. He saw the other glaring at most of the students in the room and got a little nervous. Quickly standing up, Yamamoto walked to their teacher.

"Sensei. Can Sawada and I go outside? We've decided what we are going to do for our project and we need to be outside for this part." He asked, taking small glancing behind him.

"Hm? Very well. You may go outside, but you two have to be back by the end of class." The teacher said, getting a nod from the teen. Yamamoto walked back to the brunet and stood by the desk.

"Sensei said we can go outside." Nodding his head, Tsuna stood up and quickly left the room. Yamamoto followed and tried to keep up with the fast moving teen.

* * *

"I love that look. Keep it up and no one else will have to get hurt." Tsuna said with a gleeful smile as he made another cut on Yamamoto. For his part, Yamamoto winced when a new cut was made on his bare stomach.

'Damn. This really hurts. I can't chicken out now though. It takes some time to get back to class, so he's going to have to stop soon.' Yamamoto thought as he felt the blade go deeper than before. He covered his mouth and let out gasps as tears started to form on his eyes. 'It hurts so much.'

"That's it. That look is so great. I'm getting a hard on from just that look. Keep it up." Yamamoto looked down at the other and saw something in his eyes. He quickly closed them as another cut was made.

'He's crazy! Hibari is one thing, but this guy is on a different level!' Feeling the knife no longer cutting into him, Yamamoto hesitantly opened his eyes to see Tsuna tossing the knife in his hand away.

"Well this definitely has been fun, but we need to get back to class. No to mention that you need to be bandaged." Tsuna said as he pulled out a roll of bandages from his pocket. "We don't want people to find out about our little deal, now would we?" He tossed the bandages to Yamamoto, who barely caught them.

'What am I suppose to do? I can't let him hurt anyone, but...'

* * *

After the next month, Yamamoto had been taking all the pain Tsuna could deal out while everyone, besides his dad and friends, was oblivious to all of this. His dad had walked in on him changing and had asked about all the cuts. He made up some lie about falling down a hill and used the same excuse when his friends saw some cuts on his upper arm and lower torso. The two had been caught before by both Hibari and Mukuro, but the two upperclassmen let them be.

At the moment, Tsuna sat in his seat with a neutral look on his face while on the inside he was going crazy. He didn't share this class with either Yamamoto or Gokudera and he was very irritated at the moment. As the substitute teacher slept on the desk, the students around him were talking in obnoxiously loud voices.

'After this it's lunch. If I can hold out for that, then I can slash at Yamamoto all I want.' The brunet thought as he fiddled with a knife in his bag. 'He's kept his end of the deal, so I have to keep mine.' The noise around him quickly got louder by the second. 'Damn! Why did I have to forget my book today!?' That's when he saw some students at his desk. He looked up at them with a bored expression.

"Look, Sawada. We know what's going on with you and Yamamoto. We demand that you stop it _now_." Tsuna was about to retort to their words, but was quickly cut off. "You aren't gut to go out with him." Tsuna gave a small, surprised look at the small group. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand completely." Tsuna said, looking down with a grin on his face.

"Good. At least you under-"

"I understand alright." At that moment, the bell for lunch rang and Tsuna looked up with a twisted expression. "I understand that I'll have to break my very first promise because of you idiots."

* * *

'I better hurry up before he does something. I guess I shouldn't worry about him hurting others seeing as he has kept his promise so far.' Yamamoto thought as he rushed through the halls. 'Heh. I've gotten use to the pain by now, but still have to put up that act. Now it kinda seems like we're hanging out...in a weird, demented sort of way.'

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. Apparently they had to go to the hospital."

"That's so scary."

'What are they talking about?' Yamamoto slowed down a little and heard the other students talking about some students that got injured. 'Don't tell me...' He went wided eyed and ran faster than before. 'We had a deal, Tsuna!'

* * *

"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for awhile now." Tsuna said as he pulled out his knife. As Yamamoto walked up to him, the brunet got an amused smirk at the other's serious look. "What's wrong? Finally tired of this?" He was shocked when Yamamoto grabbed his wrist in a right grip, making him drop his knife.

"We had a deal, Sawada. You don't hurt others if I let you hurt me." Yamamoto said in a serious tone. "Why am I hearing that some students had to go to the hospital because they had giant cuts and gashes on their bodies?" Tsuna gave a confused look and tried to pull his arm back without any success.

"I don't know? It wasn't me if that's what your thinking." He went wided eyed when his other wrist was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall.

"Don't lie to me! You are the only person who could do that! We had a deal and you didn't keep your end of it!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he looked down at the brunet.

"B-but I'm telling y-you that I didn't do i-it!" Tsuna yelled back with a desperate tone. Calming down a little, Yamamoto saw the smaller teen with fear in his eyes and he was struggling to get free. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it..." Tears started started streaming down his face as a sob escaped his lips. Yamamoto let go of his wrists and the brunet slumped to the ground in a mess. "...I didn't do it...It wasn't me...I didn't do it..." He continued to mutter these things as he continued to cry.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto looked down at the brunet with a sad expression. "What happened then?"

"I don't know...I didn't hurt them..." Yamamoto bent down and put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, making the brunet jump a little.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what happened to you." Hearing this, Tsuna wiped away his tears and looked up.

"What do you care? Like you said, I messed up our deal." Tsuna said as he looked back down.

'What's with this guy? First he's ready to cut me, now he looks like a sad little kid.' Letting out a sigh, Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna on the wall and looked up at the sky. "You know...I've been putting on am act for you." Tsuna took a small glance towards the other. "I've learned to deal with the pain you inflict and have been acting so you wouldn't hurt others anymore."

"An act? Heh. That sounds familiar." Tsuna said as his fists tightened. The two stayed like this in silence for a few minutes until it was finally broken. "You're the only one...who I'll tell this too. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone." Yamamoto said, not looking away from the sky.

"It was when I was younger. My father was abusive towards my mother and I. I figured it out way before he even laid a finger on me. Whether he was happy about hurting other or not, I could never tell. He would always find ways to harm the both of us and not think twice about it. It finally got out of hand when he ended up killing my mom. When he saw what he did, he threw the knife and ran. I was hiding at the time and was too afraid to do anything. The police finally came and they found me in my hiding spot. They had asked me multiple questions, but...all I heard from them was whispers saying that it was me who killed my mom and did the same to my dad. They were saying that I got rid of his body and did other stuff I don't want to say." Yamamoto was shocked at the story he was hearing and was speechless. "That's all I ever heard from people. That's when I saw Hibari beating someone up. When I saw the look on the guy's face, I couldn't help but feel giddy at his expression. Hibari saw me and beat me to a pulp. Every since that time, I've always hated receiving any pain, but love giving it out."

"I...didn't know it was like that for you...I'm sorry..." Tsuna let out a snort and shook his head.

"I don't need any pity. Especially not from you." Yamamoto gave him an unsure look. "And if you want to know about those students. Like I said, I didn't do that to them. I wanted to very badly, but held back when I remembered our deal. I wasn't about to go back on my word because of some idiots that I don't even give a damn about."

"Do you know who did do it then?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the other.

"I have a few guesses. The only one who would take the time for that though..." The brunet clicked his tongue and got a sour look on his face. "That bastard. I'll kill him."

"So do you still want to cut me up?" Tsuna shook his head and faced the sky. "Then let me ask you this. Do you want to make another deal?"

"What mind of deal?" Tsuna asked with a questioning look.

"I'll continue to take any pain you want to inflict on other and I'll also take all the pain others inflict of you. Both physical and emotional. In return, I want you to stay by my side." Tsuna let out another snort and punched the other on the arm.

"Obviously my answer is-"

* * *

"Kufufu. Looks like my little plan worked." A voice said as the body hid behind a tree.

"So it was you who hurt those students." The person turned around to see Hibari standing there. "You yourself have many issues for a pineapple herbivore."

"Kufufu. Whatever you say, skylark." Mukuro said as the two witnessed a small kiss between two teens. "I did it because Chrome asked me to. Although she didn't say how to go about it."

"Hm. Get ready then...or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he pulled his tonfas out.

"Kufufu. Talk about kinky." Mukuro said as he pulled out a trident. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

**_END_**

**And there's that. It felt so weird to write this. I also feel like it fell flat at the end. Won't that being said, would you people like one more chapter for the hell of it? You can decide on whether you want it or not and if you want a lemon or not. You can also suggest other stuff you would like to see if you want another chapter. I'll try my best either way. So until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
